Night and Day
by WildFire864
Summary: Bill starts school at a public high school in Indiana, where he is pestered by a girl that sits behind him in Earth Science class, Selina. Switches POV's. Sophomore/Junior year.


It's Like Night and Day!

I felt the excitement bubble under my skin. Wreaking havoc was a task that I was determined to complete today. Tossing my Earth Science book and my pencil onto my desk I saw a familiar face enter the room.

"Emily," I yelled, thoroughly excited that I had overheard the rumor of a 'prominent' new student, "new student. Get ready. Tradition." My breathing had turned into heavy pants from my frantic running through the carpeted hallways. Blurs of purple lockers had winded past my eyes in my desperation to get to class on time.

"What are you talking about?" Emily was obviously confused. Her furrowed eyebrows and tight mouth gave that away.

"We...have...a...new...student," I panted, trying to catch my breath.

Emily's hand waved in front of my face, pointing to the teacher's desk. My usual tradition of making the first day hell for the 'new meat' was a given, however, I knew this person...and it was going to be worse. _Bill 'what's his face?' Why is he here? _I dreaded that the teacher was going to give him the seat in front of me.

"You can sit right there," he pointed to the desk in front of me. Could teachers read minds or something? This was so retarded. I gave him a half-hearted, unfriendly smile when he glanced to me. Nervousness trembled in his veins, I could see it. And I had plans to make it worse.

"Emily, do you have any sticky tack or something?" I leaned closer to the brunette next to me and whispered. She fumbled through her purse and pulled out a small, clear box. _Yes, _I could see the balls of blue and yellow. It couldn't get any better than this. I grabbed the box from her and, as the tardy bell rang, grabbed two or three pieces of the sticky tack and handed her the box back.

"What are you doing with it?" a smile grew on her face.

"Why would you ask? You already know." I eyed the spiky mane on his head and calculated the best place to stick the wad of sticky stuff. Leaning over the end of my desk, I weaned it carefully into his hair. He twitched once or twice, but so far I was good. Two pieces left. The second was to go directly on the top. A task slightly more difficult, but still able to be done. Emily stifled giggles behind me. I placed it on top. I had had so much practice with this that it was second nature. I finally decided I had no clue where the third was supposed to go.

_Where do I put this one? _I mouthed to my friend. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed down. My eyes followed her finger and I saw that he was trying to pull off the I'm-Going-To-Wear-Pants-That-Are-Twenty-Sizez-Too-Small-And-Still-Manage-To-Sag look. His black boxers hung out. I smiled and tried not to breathe on his neck. He arched his back when I tossed the last ball of sticky tack down his pants and he scratched the small of his back. I quickly sat back down and he turned around. I waved with one hand, finger by finger, and smiled, for real this time.

"You brat," Emily whispered, still giggling. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at my work. Three or four students had watched me, but none of them would talk. They thought it was funny.

"Do you have a pencil?" he faced me.

"Do I look like I have a pencil?" I tried not to laugh. How could he _not _see the neon blue hanging just above his ear?

"Sorry," he was scared of me. ...Awesome.

"It's not your fault. Where are you from? I mean, the accent and everything," I asked, trying not to sound so threatening and suspicious.

"Germany," he replied, thoroughly thrilled that someone was talking to him, "oh, cool. Do you know that one bad, Tokio Hotel, or something?" I was aware that he had been in it. I didn't know what he did, or his last name for that matter, but it was the perfect I'll-Be-Annoying opportunity. Emily snickered and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, I do, actually I was-," he began.

"I hate them. They make so...ARRGH! They're awful," I interrupted, watching the anger boil in him. --The smile never left my face.

"I'm with them, actually. My mom wanted me to try a school here," he announced. I faked shock.

"Really? I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Well, you don't seem _that _bad."

"What are you doing here?" Emily chimed in, "I mean, _why _here?"

"My brother got to pick."

"Oh, so we have _two _new students?" I glanced at Emily, "do you know what classes he has?"

"Uhm, he's got Study Hall second, English third, Spanish fourth, Geometry fifth, Theater Arts sixth..."

"Yes, I've got two with him," I interrupted.

"What?"

"Nothing, continue," I sunk into my chair.

"And last he has Child Development."

I stifled a laugh. What guy, in his right mind, would take a class where you're forced to take home electronic babies? This would be fun! "Wait, Child Development?"

"Yes," he smiled, crinkling his nose. I found that I thought it was cute...and immediately pushed the thought out of my mind. There was no way that I thought he...she...was cute.

"O-okay," I stammered, at a loss for words.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to get sick," he announced, placing his hand on my forehead. Jerking away, I grimaced.

"Don't touch me."

"S-Sorry," I had intimidated him. I looked to my right and saw Emily's face. She was trying not to laugh. Little....gah. NO! This wasn't happening. It was all that stupid medication.

"Turn around!" trying to scare him had obviously worked; otherwise he wouldn't have looked away.


End file.
